Back Again
by Nephthys1
Summary: *Second chapter is up!!!* It's the end already, but if you want I can do a sequel!!!
1. Meeting you again!

A/N: This is another G/D story!!! Please R/R!!!!! Thanks to my Beta Misty!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Where have you been?  
  
  
  
The little boy and girl were playing in the sand. They always had fun  
  
together and teased each other. They loved each other very much. How  
  
things can change…  
  
'Ginny, what's wrong?' Hermione asked.  
  
'It's him, he's dead!' Ginny cried.  
  
'Who's him?'.  
  
'Him' Ginny said pointing at her necklace.  
  
'Oh no, Oh Gin, I'm so sorry' Hermione said hugging Ginny.  
  
Ginny cried on her shoulder.  
  
'What happened?'.  
  
'Their house caught fire when they were asleep this summer'.  
  
'That's awful'.  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
'His mum and dad died too'.  
  
Hermione hugged her even tighter.  
  
'Here, come on, let's go inside. The Durmstang students will arrive soon'.  
  
'What are they doing here?'.  
  
'For the Quidditch cup'.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
Ginny stood up and walked inside with Hermione. First they went to the  
  
Gryffindor common room so Ginny could go and fresh up. Harry and Ron were  
  
looking strangely at her. When Ron and Harry asked what was wrong she  
  
started to cry again and Hermione gave them warning looks. The 4 of them  
  
walked down to the Great Hall. The Durmstang students were already there.  
  
Draco went to Durmstang after his 4th year. He caught a glimpse of the  
  
magnificent four and sneered. Ginny sat down. Hermione was still holding her  
  
and Ginny was still sobbing.  
  
'Ginny what's wrong?' Harry asked again.  
  
Ginny cried even louder but Hermione told him.  
  
'You know, her friend from when she was young, died'.  
  
'Oh Gin, I'm sorry'.  
  
Ginny just nodded. Dumbledore held a short speech and then the food  
  
appeared. Ginny didn't eat anything. She kept holding her necklace and  
  
cried. If she just knew Draco's first name she wouldn't have to cry so muchâ€¦  
  
After dinner they directly went back to the common room. Ginny went to bed  
  
and when she was in her room she got her photo book out of her trunk and  
  
looked at the pictures. She saw herself sitting with a boy with light blond  
  
hair, playing with a ball. She flipped the pages and cried more with every  
  
picture she saw. She missed him so much. She got a letter this morning, with  
  
the short text that her friend died, it was from her parents, they didn't  
  
like him, she didn't know why. She looked at another picture. There she was,  
  
holding his hand, showing their recently bought necklaces. Ginny held her  
  
necklace and cried. He had the same necklace, the other part of the  
  
heart. She always wore the necklace. How many years since she last saw him?  
  
She was now 16 so it was 10 years ago. Then her  
  
parents separated them. They didn't know each others addresses, she didn't even  
  
know if he was a wizard or not. She just wished she could see him one more  
  
time. She closed the book and dressed for bed. She got in bed but she had a  
  
hell of an headache. She climbed out of bed again and walked down the  
  
stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't ask her anything when she walked out  
  
of the common room. She went up to the hospital room, to get an aspirin. On  
  
the way there she met Draco.  
  
'If that isn't Weasley' he drawled.  
  
'Shut up!' she screamed.  
  
'Whoa, be quiet, what are you doing out of your common room?'.  
  
'Going to get an aspirin, good bye' Ginny said walking away.  
  
'Why? Aspirins aren't that good for a headache'.  
  
'A friend of mine died, and I don't mind if it doesn't help, I just need  
  
one'.  
  
'I'm sorry for you, was he a good friend of yours?'.  
  
'Yeah, but why do you even bother?'.  
  
'Because my dad also died this summer, not that I mind'.  
  
'Why? You don't love him?'.  
  
'No, he was always beating me, so how did your friend die?'.  
  
That last sentence they said in unison.  
  
'He died when his house burnt in the middle of the night' again at the same  
  
time.  
  
'Huh? What do you mean?' Ginny asked.  
  
'He died when our house burnt down, just like I said'.  
  
'Well, my friend died that way too'.  
  
'Strange'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'But you will get over it'.  
  
'How do you know?'.  
  
'Because I lost a good friend of mine too, she was taken away from me when I  
  
was 7. I don't know where she is now but I would love to see her again. We  
  
brought these necklaces for each other' Draco said.  
  
He walked towards her to show her his necklace. Then he saw Ginny had the  
  
same necklace. At the same time they fainted. Ginny woke up in the hospital  
  
room.  
  
'Ah, Ms. Weasley. I see you are awake' madam Pomfrey said.  
  
'What am I doing here?'.  
  
'Professor McGonagall found you and Mr. Malfoy here lying on the ground.  
  
She first thought you were dead but you just fainted'.  
  
Ginny looked at Draco. Then she remembered why she fainted. At that moment  
  
Draco woke up.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy. Sleep well?'.  
  
'Yeah, but why am I here?'.  
  
'I was just explaining to Ms. Weasley that Professor McGonagoll found you  
  
and Ms. Weasley lying on the ground'.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny. Then he also remembered why he fainted.  
  
'Ginny?'.  
  
'Draco?'.  
  
They stood up at the same time and ran towards each other. They hugged each  
  
other.  
  
'Whoa, wait a moment. What's going on here?'.  
  
'Draco is a friend of mine from when I was young. We didn't see each other  
  
for over 10 years'.  
  
'Oh, okay, I understand, continue hugging' madam Pomfrey said smiling  
  
walking away.  
  
'I missed you so' Draco whispered.  
  
'I missed you too. I'm glad you aren't dead!'.  
  
'Yeah, and I'm glad I finally found you again'.  
  
'Well you found me 5 years ago, but you didn't recognize me'.  
  
'Yeah, you've changed a lot. You had light brown hair then and now you are  
  
red'.  
  
'Yeah, I didn't recognize you too. Your behavior changed a lot. You were  
  
much nicer when you were young'.  
  
'You know why I am like that?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Well, because I missed you and I didn't want to think about you anymore so  
  
I was teasing everyone to hide my emotions, and I'm teasing Harry and his  
  
other friends even more because they have some sort of relationship we used  
  
to have'.  
  
'Believe me, they don't. Ron and Hermione are fighting all the time and  
  
Harry isn't a good listener like you. I can't believe you are the little boy  
  
I used to tell all my secrets to'.  
  
'It's real strange. I hated you since you came to school but when I was 6 I  
  
loved you'.  
  
'You did?'.  
  
'Yeah, I still love the person you were then'.  
  
'You don't love me like I am now?'.  
  
'Well, change your temper and I might'.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
'You do the same then'.  
  
'Sure, so we better get back to Gryffindor common room'.  
  
'Why are you coming?'.  
  
'Remember Durmstang students are staying in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, I  
  
chose Gryffindor'.  
  
'Oh I wasn't listening to Dumbledore'.  
  
'Yeah, I noticed, you were crying all the time'.  
  
'Not anymore, now I have you back'.  
  
They walked back to Gryffindor common room. Ginny was shivering as she  
  
wasn't wearing anything else but her night dress. Draco pulled his cape off  
  
and wrapped it around Ginny.  
  
'Ron and Harry will get mad if you came in with me'.  
  
'Yeah, I will wait 10 minutes and then come in'.  
  
Draco hugged Ginny once more.  
  
'Here, have your cape back'.  
  
'Thanks, put on some clothes. I don't want you to get a cold'.  
  
'I will'.  
  
Draco brushed away a tear on Ginny's cheek. She was crying again, but now because of happiness.  
  
'Now go in, I'll see you later okay?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Ginny walked inside.  
  
'Hey Gin, where were you?'.  
  
'I fainted on the way to the hospital room. But I'm okay'.  
  
'Oh you poor girl' Hermione said hugging her.  
  
Ginny sat down next to her.  
  
'Are you okay?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Not crying anymore?'.  
  
'No'.  
  
Hermione smiled at her. She smiled back. 10 minutes later Draco came in,  
  
just like he said. He quickly looked at Ginny but then looked away because  
  
Ron and Harry were eyeing him.  
  
'Wouldn't you want to get some sleep?'.  
  
'No, I slept an hour in the hospital room. I'm not tired anymore, but I am  
  
hungry'.  
  
Hermione magicked up some food. Ginny quickly ate it.  
  
'Sure you are all right? Just an hour ago you were crying and now you look  
  
happy' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, amazing isn't it?' Ginny said grinning.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her strangely. Hermione laid her hand  
  
against her head.  
  
'I think you have a fever'.  
  
'No I don't. And if you don't stop fussing about me I will go to bed!'.  
  
'Okay, what do you want to do?'.  
  
'I don't know'.  
  
'Are you going to stay for the Christmas holidays Harry?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, you know I can't go to the Dursley's so I guess I'll stay here, you too?'.  
  
'If you are, yes. And Hermione is staying too right?'.  
  
'Yeah, course I am'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
'But we still have 2 more days to go'.  
  
'Yeah, what do we have first tomorrow?'.  
  
'Potions'.  
  
'Shit, I'm going to bed then. I can't fall asleep tomorrow' Hermione said  
  
standing up.  
  
'I'm going to bed too, good night' Ginny said.  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked to their rooms. The castle was made bigger so  
  
every student had their own bedroom. Ginny picked up the photo book again  
  
and looked at the pictures. She had her friend back! But she didn't like the  
  
thought it was Draco. Sure, he was nice but would he always be that? Wasn't  
  
he just joking around with her? Or would he just drop her first thing  
  
tomorrow, saying he hated her?! She didn't want to think of that. She looked  
  
at the pictures and remembered the time they had together. Could it be the  
  
same again? She fell asleep with that thought.  
  
Draco was standing in front of her, holding her hands. Draco was 7 and Ginny was 6.  
  
'I will never leave you' he said.  
  
'I will never leave you' Ginny repeated.  
  
They smiled and then hugged each other. Draco gave her a small kiss on her  
  
head. Then all became black. A little later Draco came back into view. He  
  
now was 16. Again he was standing in front of her, holding her hands.  
  
'I will never leave you' he said.  
  
'I will never leave you' she repeated.  
  
They smiled and then hugged each other. Draco looked down at her and kissed  
  
her on her lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues played with each others. Ginny tangled her hands in his hair and he moved his hands up and down her back, sometimes moving his hands to her front. Then all became black and Ginny  
  
woke up.  
  
Ginny was breathing heavily. She just dreamed about how she and Draco were  
  
when they were young and then she thought about how she wanted it to be now.  
  
She liked the dream, and didn't want it to end. She looked at the clock. It  
  
was 4 o'clock in the morning. She wasn't tired anymore so she got up and  
  
dressed. She packed her bag with her books and sat down at her bed. She  
  
sighed. Why wasn't it like the dream? Sure, she only met her older friend  
  
yesterday, so nothing could have happened already, or could it? They did hug  
  
each other, why didn't he kiss her? Was he scared of her? Embarrassed maybe?  
  
Or didn't he like her anymore? He said he did, if she just would change her  
  
temper, but did he mean it? She got up and walked out of her room, down the  
  
stairs to the common room. The Durmstang students who were staying in  
  
Gryffindor were lying on mattresses on the ground. Ginny quietly walked  
  
passed them and sat down in a chair in front of the fire. She folded up her  
  
legs and put her arms around them. She stared into the fire. She was lost  
  
in her thoughts when a voice pulled her out of it.  
  
'Hey'.  
  
'Hmmm?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Awake already?'.  
  
Ginny recognized the voice. It was Draco's.  
  
'Yeah, wasn't tired anymore, so why are you already awake?'.  
  
'I heard you walking through the common room'.  
  
'Sorry to wake you.  
  
'Don't be. Glad it was you. I wanted to talk to you'.  
  
'About what?'.  
  
'About…'.  
  
'About that you don't like me anymore, never want to see me again and don't  
  
want to be my friend anymore. Well, I understand!' Ginny said. She couldn't  
  
control herself anymore.  
  
'Shhhh, you will wake up everyone'.  
  
'So? I don't mind'.  
  
'But that wasn't it. I wanted to tell you that I really like you. You are  
  
the best friend I ever had, and the only girl I loved'.  
  
'That's sweet of you'.  
  
'Here, I always bring this with me, wherever I go. I think you haven't seen  
  
these ones' Draco said opening a photo book.  
  
Ginny looked down at the pictures. She saw herself, at the age of 6, sitting  
  
on a bench with a boy, smiling at each other. They waved at Ginny. Draco  
  
flipped the page and Ginny saw another photo. This time Ginny was sitting on  
  
a field of flowers, with flowers in her hair, waving at Draco who was  
  
standing 5 feet next to her. On another picture she was lying with Draco on  
  
the grass, cuddled up in each other. They were both asleep. There were some  
  
more pictures.  
  
'I never knew there were more pictures!' Ginny said.  
  
'Well, you have pictures I don't have and I have pictures you don't have'.  
  
'Shall I get mine?'.  
  
'Yeah, I'll wait here'.  
  
Ginny stood up, careful walked to her room, trying not to wake anyone. She  
  
got the photo book and walked back down. When she sat down next to Draco she  
  
opened the book. At a certain picture, on which Draco and Ginny standing,  
  
showing the necklaces, Draco got tears in his eyes.  
  
'I never knew you had this picture' he said.  
  
'I do have it. You can have it, if you like?'.  
  
'Yeah, do you want a picture from me?'.  
  
'Can I have the one where we are lying on the grass? I really like that  
  
one'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
They exchanged the photo's.  
  
'These were good times' Draco said.  
  
'It sure was, but can it be the same again?'.  
  
'Would you want that?'.  
  
'Course I want that! I didn't see you for 10 years!'.  
  
Draco smiled at Ginny and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
'But I'm at Durmstang'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Do you want me to come back?'.  
  
'Would you do that?'.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
'Can you stay here for Christmas?'.  
  
'Yeah, I was thinking of that too. But I will stay. And I will ask  
  
Dumbledore if I can come back'.  
  
'Great, think this is going to be the best Christmas ever'.  
  
'Definitely'.  
  
Draco takes Ginny hand. The sat there for a while. Then students started to  
  
wake up.  
  
'I have to go and sit somewhere else okay?'.  
  
'Yeah sure'.  
  
Draco walked away with his photo book. Ginny laid her legs over the chair  
  
Draco was just sitting on. She opened the book again and looked at the photo  
  
she just got from Draco. Hermione was awake. She walked to Ginny and sat  
  
down next to her.  
  
'Hey, what are you looking at?' Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny closed the book.  
  
'Oh nothing'.  
  
'Yes, let me see that'.  
  
Hermione took the book from Ginny and opened it.  
  
'Is this him?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah, cute isn't he?'.  
  
'Yeah, to bad he is dead'.  
  
A/n: Second chapter will probably be up tomorrow!!!!! Review please!!!!! 


	2. Forever yours

A/n: Second chapter is up!!! Hope you like it, please review!! Thanks to Misty for betaing it!!!  
  
  
  
'Don't say that!' Ginny acted.  
  
She couldn't cry about it, cause she knew he wasn't that.  
  
'I'm sorry, it was meant to cheer you up'.  
  
'Oh, sorry'.  
  
'Well, I understand'.  
  
'I'm going to put the book back' Ginny said.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
Ginny stood up. She walked past Draco and whispered:  
  
'Hermione thinks you are cute'.  
  
Draco grinned. Ginny walked to her room and put the book down. Then she  
  
walked back down. Harry and Ron were awake to and were sitting with  
  
Hermione.  
  
'Do you feel better?' Harry asked her.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Good'.  
  
Ginny looked outside. It was snowing. The first lesson she had was a double  
  
hour herbology. Just as she expected her class had 2 hours off. McGonagall  
  
told them that over breakfast. Ginny quickly ate, said good-bye to Harry, Ron  
  
and Hermione and walked out of the Great Hall. She found Draco in the  
  
common room.  
  
'Hey!' she said.  
  
'Hi, don't you have classes?'.  
  
'No, it's snowing and we had Herbology first'.  
  
'Oh, want to go out and have a snowball fight?'.  
  
'Yeah, come on' Ginny said.  
  
Draco stood up, took her hand and they ran down together. When they ran by  
  
the Great Hall, Ron, Harry and Hermione were just coming out. The saw Ginny  
  
and Draco running by, but didn't look good enough to see it was indeed  
  
Draco, Ginny was running with.  
  
'Wasn't that Ginny?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, guess she has a new friend' Hermione said laughing.  
  
'Who is he?' Ron asked.  
  
'I don't know, they were running to quick to see who he was' Harry said.  
  
'Wish we had the first hour off'.  
  
'We have the second hour off though. Hagrid is sick so he can't give Care of  
  
Magical Creatures' Hermione said.  
  
'Great! Shall we have a snowball fight then?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah! Now let's get to Potions'.  
  
They walked to the dungeons. Outside Ginny and Draco were throwing snow at  
  
each other. Ginny ran towards Draco and she pulled his robes back and  
  
dropped snow in his robes.  
  
'AAAH! That's cold!' he said.  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
'I'll get you for this' Draco said, also laughing.  
  
Ginny ran away, Draco chased her. Ginny couldn't run anymore because she was  
  
laughing so hard. She fell in the snow. Draco picked up some snow and  
  
dropped it on her head. Ginny grabbed some snow and threw it right in  
  
Draco's face. Draco dropped on his knees and started to throw snow at Ginny.  
  
She was still laughing. Draco started to laugh too. Because neither of them  
  
would give up, the soon were rolling together through the snow. Both became very tired quickly and gave up. Heavily breathing they were lying on their  
  
backs, watching the clouds.  
  
'Just like old times, eh?' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah, just like old times'.  
  
Draco rolled on his side so he could look at Ginny. Ginny laid her head on  
  
her cheek so she faced Draco.  
  
'You're pretty, you know that?' he said.  
  
'Thanks, you are too'. she said teasingly  
  
Draco brushed his hand over her other cheek.  
  
'I love you' he said.  
  
'I love you too'.  
  
Draco moved Ginny towards him. When she was really close he kissed her. It  
  
went just like in the dream Ginny had last night. Ginny heard the  
  
school bell ring and heard also the footsteps of some students running out  
  
into the ground. She knew Harry, Ron and Hermione had their second hour off.  
  
She quickly let go of Draco. She was a bit embarrassed and she flushed red.  
  
Draco smiled at her.  
  
'You should get inside, your robes are all wet'.  
  
'Yours too' Ginny grinned.  
  
'Yeah, but I don't mind'.  
  
'Well, I do, so come on!' Ginny said standing up and pulling Draco up also.  
  
The walked to the castle. At that moment Harry, Ron and Hermione came out.  
  
Draco quickly hid behind a bush. Ginny smiled.  
  
'Hi, how was potions?' she asked.  
  
'Same as always, we lost 40 points for Gryffindor, so what were you doing?'.  
  
'Oh nothing, I'm going inside. I'm all wet from the snow'.  
  
'How come?'.  
  
'Harry, I'll let you in on a little secret. Snow is made of water, when it melts it becomes water, and water makes you wet' Ginny said.  
  
She smiled and walked inside. When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away Draco walked after Ginny. who was waiting for him inside.  
  
'You handled that well'.  
  
'Why thank you' Ginny said smiling and they walked to the Gryffindor  
  
common room.  
  
'I'll see you down here in 10 minutes okay?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Sure'.  
  
Ginny walked to her room. She quickly pulled on clean robes and 10 minutes  
  
later she was back in the common room. Draco was already there, waiting for her. Ginny was glad the common room was empty. She thought it would look strange if she all of a sudden was friends, maybe more, with Draco Malfoy. They sat down in front of the fire. They didn't talk, just sitting there, looking at each other, holding hands. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione came in. Draco flung himself to the ground, behind a chair so they couldn't see him. Ginny giggled.  
  
'Hey, why are you giggling?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Erm, nothing. I was just thinking of something'.  
  
'Oh, but have you heard yet? Because of the snow they are giving us 2 days  
  
more of Christmas holiday. They Hogwarts express is already leaving  
  
tomorrow!' Ron said excited.  
  
'Great'.  
  
Ginny heard Draco crawl under the couch. Ginny giggled even more.  
  
'What?'.  
  
'Nothing'.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down on the couch. Draco grunted but Ron and Hermione  
  
didn't hear it. Ginny did and she started laughing.  
  
'Tell us why you are giggling and laughing!' Ron said.  
  
'I was just thinking of something, you won't find it very interesting'.  
  
'Oh okay, oh yeah Gin, I have to talk to you for a moment' Hermione said.  
  
'Okay'.  
  
The girls stood up and walked to the other end of the common room.  
  
'I saw you running trough the halls with someone' Hermione whispered.  
  
'Very good! I didn't know you had eyes!' Ginny joked.  
  
'Don't laugh about it, who was he or she?'.  
  
'Can't tell you'.  
  
'Why not?'.  
  
'Just can't'.  
  
'Oh, could you tell me then why you aren't crying anymore but are  
  
laughing instead? You just lost a friend yesterday'.  
  
'I'm laughing because he isn't dead!' Ginny said but then put her hands for  
  
her mouth, when she realized what she had said.  
  
'What are you talking about?'.  
  
'Nothing'.  
  
'Just tell me'.  
  
'Promise you won't ever in your life tell Harry or Ron'.  
  
'I promise'.  
  
'Okay, I found out my friend isn't dead'.  
  
'How?'.  
  
'I found out yesterday night when I was walking to the hospital room. He  
  
said he lost his father when their house burnt. And he told me he once lost  
  
a good friend also. He showed me his necklace and I showed him mine. We both fainted realizing we were the missing friends. We woke up in the hospital room. That's why I'm laughing. We had a snowball fight this morning, that's why I was so wet'.  
  
'So, who is he?'.  
  
'That, I can't tell'.  
  
'Then I will tell Harry and Ron!'.  
  
'No okay, I will tell but don't be mad and don't talk about him, because he  
  
is lying under the couch this very moment'.  
  
'Is that why you were laughing so hard?'.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'I thought I heard something'.  
  
'Did Ron and Harry?'.  
  
'Guess not, but tell me who he is'.  
  
'Draco Malfoy'.  
  
'What?!'.  
  
'Please don't be mad!' Ginny said.  
  
'I'm not mad, I think it's just strange Malfoy used to be your best friend'.  
  
'He still is?'.  
  
'You're serious aren't you?'.  
  
'Yeah, I am but could you get Ron of the couch? I think he is squishing  
  
Draco'.  
  
'Sure, I will get Ron and Harry out of the common room and close the door  
  
with a sealing charm'.  
  
'You'd do that? Thanks Herm'.  
  
'Sure, but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt because of him'.  
  
'Yeah, I will be careful'.  
  
Ginny and Hermione stood up.  
  
'Ron? Harry? We still have our transfiguration homework, McGonagall told us  
  
to hand it in tomorrow' Hermione said.  
  
'But she told us we had 2 days early vacation'.  
  
'Yeah, but we still have to hand it in. Let's go to the library'.  
  
Ron and Harry walked out of the common room with Hermione. Before she left she gave Ginny a small wink. Draco sighed loudly when he heard the commonroom door close. Ginny laughed.  
  
'You have to thank Hermione when she gets back' Ginny said.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'She took Ron and Harry away from us'.  
  
'You told her, didn't you?'.  
  
'Yes'.  
  
'Why?'.  
  
'Because I need someone to tell this to. I can't live in secrets'.  
  
'I understand'.  
  
Draco climbed away from the couch and sat down on a chair. He took Ginny on his lap.  
  
'I love you' he said before kissing her passionately.  
  
'I love you too' Ginny said when they broke apart.  
  
He kissed her again. Kissing they walked to Ginny's room. They laid down on  
  
Ginny's bed. Draco pulled away.  
  
'You sure you want this?' he asked.  
  
Ginny nodded and Draco kissed her again.  
  
The End! 


End file.
